My Cool Boyfriend and His Cousin
by kyuhyukhae
Summary: Hubungan Kibum dan Hyukjae yang jauh dari kata romantis/ usahaha ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran. Pair : Kihyuk, Wonkyu, Yewook
1. Chapter 1

Title : _My Cool Boyfriend and His Cousin_

Author : Hyena

Cast : Kim Kibum , Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Kim yongwoon and ect

Pairing : main Kihyuk slight : Wonkyu, Yewook, WonChul

Leght : Threeshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Disebuah sekolah elit bernama Shinwa Highscool terlihat namja tampan sedang berjalan di koridor, namja itu bernama Kim Kibum, ia merupakan namja terpopuler di Shinwa Highschool karena kepintaran dan juga killer smilenya yang mampu membuat yeoja manapun terpesona akan kharismanya, sikapnya yang cool dan pendiam merupakan nilai plus yan membuat para yeoja makin penasaran. Bahkan di sekolah itu ia memiliki fansclub bagi para yeoja yang memujanya dan anggota fansclub tersebut bukan hanya berasal dari Shinwa Highschool saja, murid sekolah lain juga ikut bergabung dalam fansclub tersebut.

"Kibummmieeee~~~~~" Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari seorang yeoja berambut cokelat yang kini sedang berlari kearah Kibum.

BRUUK

Dengan seenaknya yeoja itu langsung menubruk Kibum lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, hingga membuat sang korban pemelukan itu sesak nafas.

"Kibummie bogoshipo~~" Gumam yeoja itu

"Kita hanya tak bertemu selama 12 jam Hyuk" Kibum berkata dengan nada datarnya, tapi tetap membalas pelukan sang yeoja.

"Hehe… ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak yeoja itu sambil mengampit tangan kanan Kibum dengan tangannya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh para yeoja yang merupakan pemuja dari sang namja yang tangannya ia ampit.

Yeoja itu, lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae, merupakan wakil ketua tim cheerleaders. Ia merupakan yeoja yang cukup populer di Shinwa Higscool, selain cantik yeoja itu juga memiliki tubuh yang cukup sexy dan jangan lupakan gummy smilenya yang menambah nilai plus untuk penampilan fisiknya. Hyukjae adalah yeojachingu dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Kembali kecerita, kini dua sejoli itu sudah sampai dikelas. Seperti kebiasaannya setelah duduk di kursinya, Kibum langsung menyibukkan diri dengan kekasihnya setianya (buku-buku tebal) sedangkan Hyukjae sibuk memandangi wajah tampan milik Kibum. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah yeoja yang sejak 10 bulan yang lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasih Kibum itu, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini setiap pagi dan mereka salut dengan kesabaran Hyukjae yang masih tetap bertahan menjadi kekasih Kibum meskin selalu diduakan dengan buku-buku tebal yang selalu di baca Kibum.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar bunyi bel pertanda kegiatan belajar di sekolah akan segera dimulai, namja tampan ini pun menutup buku tebal yang tadi ia baca lalu meletakkannya di laci meja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu? Kau tak ke kelasmu?" Tanya Kibum menatap Hukjae yang masih duduk dibangku yang berada di depan meja Kibum.

Mendengar itu Hyukjae pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas "O-oh sudah masuk ne. kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ne Kibummie~~~ papai" Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari kelas Kibum.

"Dasar manusia es, bagaimana bisa kau mengacukan Hyukjae dan lebih memilih membaca buku-buku membosankan itu eoh?" Tanya namja jangkung yang merupakan teman sebangku Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari teman sebangkunya itu " Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis se-sexy Hyukjae. Oh ayolah Kim Kibum bahkan banyak namja yang menginginkannya!"

"Termasuk kau? " Kibum menatap tajam teman sebangkunya " Ku peringatkan padamu Shim Changmin lebih baik segera kau enyahkan perasaanmu itu karena aku tak akan menyerahkan milikku pada namja manapun termasuk kau"

"Ne ne ne arraseo"

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi, kini terlihat para siswa keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Kibum yang kini berjalan kearah parkiran untuk pulang dengan mobil Ferrari nya.

"Kibummiee~~~" Terdengar suara yeoja yang sudah pasti Lee Hyukjae yang kini sedang berlari kearah Kibum, Kibum yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh.

" Wae?"

"Eumm itu….. bisakah aku pulang denganmu? Hari ini tuan park tak bisa menjemputku" Tanya Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya

"Mian, aku tak bisa. Aku harus menjemput seseorang di bandara" Jawab Kibum

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dengan Minnie saja" Balas Hyukjae dengan nada kecewa

Kibum mengelus pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut "Mianhae, lain kali aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau berhati-hatilah di jalan, aku pergi dulu" Setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar area sekolah. Hyukjae masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi mobil Kibum yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku heran padamu, bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan sikap si pangeran es itu eoh? tak bisakah kau mencari namja lain?" Tanya Sungmin sahabat Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae.

Mendengar itu Hyukjae hanya tersenyum "Aku juga tak tahu, mungkin karena rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar hingga aku menjadi buta dan tetap bertahan walau ia tak seromantis namja lainnya, terkesan dingin malah"

"Sudah 10 bulan sejak namja es itu menyatakan cintanya padamu dengan tidak romantis, hingga hari ini sifatnya masih tetap sama. Ck dia bertingkah seakan-akan kau yang mengejar-ngejar namja es itu" Ucap Sungmin kesal

"Dia tak seburuk itu Minnie"

"Ck kau selalu saja membelanya. Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sebelum aku di marahi oleh Lee ahjuma karena terlambat mengantarkan puterinya pulang"

.

.

.

.

**At Incheon Airport**

Terlihat dua yeoja cantik yang membawa koper besar sedang menolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sepertinya kedua yeoja ini sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ish…. oppa dimana sih, lama sekali" Gerutu yeoja berambut cokelat ikal sambil memainkan PSP nya

"Sabar Kyu, mungkin oppa terjebak macet" Kata yeoja imut berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah yeoja berambut cokelat ikal tadi.

"Ck tapi ini sudah setengah jam kita berdiri disini Wokkie"

"Sebentar lagi Kyu pasti oppa akan-" Perkataannya terputus saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, ia menajamkan penglihatannya "Kyu bkankah itu oppa?" Tanyanya pada yeoja yeoja nerambut cokelat ikal yang ia panggil Kyu, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia lihat.

"Mana?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Kyu atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun

"Itu disana" Tunjuk yeoja yang dipanggil Wokkie atau Cho Ryeowook

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh kembarannya, terlihat seorang namja yang wajahnya taka sing lagi baginya dengan gaya cool nya berjalan kearah mereka, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh saudara kembarnya akhirnya orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Mereka berdua pun lansung berlari kearah orang itu sambil menyeret koper mereka masing-masing.

"Oppaaaa~~~" mereka berteriak sambil berlari lalu memeluk orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu.

"Aigo dongsaeng oppa yang manja" Namja itu membalas pelukan dua kedua yeoja itu "Mian oppa terlambat, pasti kalian sudah menunggu lama ne" Namja itu mengelus pucuk kepala kedua dongsaengnya

"Eumm Bummie oppa lama. Kyunnie sudah menunggu oppa sejak setengah jam yang lalu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Mian ne Kyunnie, Wookie. Kaja kita ke rumah, oppa yakin kalian pasti lelah kan!" Ajak sang namja yang ternyata Kibum. Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lalu berjalan keluar bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Kibum Home**

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas terlihat dua orang yeoja sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan berhadap-hadapan.

"Kyu aku tak sabar menunggu besok" Pekik Ryeowook sambil memeluk boneka jerapahnya.

"Ne, aku juga. Aku penasaran seperti apa namja-namja yang ada di sekolah Kibum oppa" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menerawang.

"Pasti tampan Kyu. Kita harus berhasil mendapatkan namjachingu"

"Tentu saja itu kan tujuan utama kita pindah kesini. Tapi kita juga harus menjalankan misi dari Kim ahjuma" Kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan saudara kembarnya

"Ah kau benar, kita harus berhasil menjalankan kedua misi kita Kyu"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Kibum dan Hyukjae? Berhasilkah Kyuhyun dan dan Ryeowook mendapatkan namjachingu dan menjalankan misi yang diberikan ? dan sebenarnya apa misi yang di berikan pada Kyuhyun dan RYeowook?**

**Oke ini ff ke-3 aku maaf kalo jelek dan tulisannya masih amburadul. Kalo kalian berminat dengan kelanjutan ff ini review please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **_My Cool Boyfriend and His Cousin_**

Author : Hyena

Cast : Kim Kibum , Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Kim yongwoon and ect

Pairing : main Kihyuk slight : Wonkyu, Yewook, WonChul

Leght : Threeshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

**.**

******.**

**********.**

**Part 1**

* * *

_**At Shinwa Highschool**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini terjadi keributan di salah satu sekolah elit di seoul, keributan itu terjadi karena sang pangeran sekolah, kini sedang berjalan dengan santainya di lapangan sekolah bersama dua yeoja cantik dan imut yang mengampit kedua lengannya. Ini adalah pemandangan baru bagi siswa dan siswi yang kini sedang melihat dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kibummieee~~~" Teriakan seorang yeoja yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah Lee Hyukjae menggema di koridor, sambil berlari kecil Hyukjae menghampiri Kibum dengan wajah riangnya.

_**BRUUK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa yeoja itu dengan seenaknya menubrukkan dirinya dan langsung memeluk sang kekasih tanpa memperdulikan dua yeoja yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri Kibum.

"Lepaskan bummie oppa. Kau siapa eoh?" Dengan segera Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae pada Kibum.

"Eh? Kalian siapa?" Bukannya menjawab Hyukjae malah balik bertanya, ia baru sadar akan kehadiran dua yeoja itu.

" YA! Kami yang bertanya lebih dulu padamu kenapa kau malah balik bertanya" Kata Kyuhyun sewot karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan.

"Aku yeojachingu Kibummie. Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian datang bersama Kibummie?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"MWO?" Jerit Kyuwook bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Kau? Yeojachingu Kibum oppa?" Tanya Kyuwook bersamaan. Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Aish…. Sulit dipercaya" Gumam mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Lalu kalian siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Mereka adik sepupuku yang akan bersekolah disini" Akhirnya Kibum buka suara setelah sejak tadi diam memperhatikan kelakuan tiga yeoja itu.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang sambil ber-oh ria "Ah jadi mereka murid baru yang di katan Jung songsaengnim" Gumam Hyukjae

"Memangnya Jung songsaengnim bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Kibum

"Songsaengnim bilang hari ini akan ada dua orang murid baru, songsaenim juga memintaku untuk menemani mereka melihat-lihat sekolah kita sekalian menjelaskan ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolah ini" Jelas Hyukjae

"Kalau begitu, aku titipkan mereka padamu. Tolong antarkan mereka ke kelas mereka. Aku ada urusan dengan Tan songsaengnim" Kata Kibum lalu Kibum beralih menatap Kyuwook "Kalian ikut dengannya ne. Oppa ada urusan sebentar, jangan berbuat onar, arraseo?"

"Ne oppa" Jawab Kyuwook kompak.

Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan tiga yeoja yang masih diam di koridor sambil menatap kepergian Kibum.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menatap Kibum oppa dan membiarkan kami berdiri disini?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Hyukjae dari acara melamunnya.

"O-oh….. ah ne ne…. kajja kuantar kalian ke kelas" Ajak Hyukjae

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju koridor lantai 1 yang merupakan lantai khusus yang diperuntukkan para siswa-siswi kelas X.

"Sunbae….. boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Tentu" Jawab Hyukjae

"Eumm…. Sejak kapan sunbae menjadi yeojachingu Kibum oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook agak ragu

"Sejak 10 bulan yang lalu" Jawab Hyukjae santai

Mendegar jawaban Hyukjae, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Aku yakin pasti kau yang menyatakan cinta kepada Kibum oppa" Sahut Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun " Tapi sayangnya oppa kalianlah yang menyatakan cintanya padaku"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung shok mendengar hal itu, mereka tahu persis sifat seorang Kim Kibum dan Kibum bukanlah tipe namja yang akan menyatakan cintanya duluan kecuali jika yeoja itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Kibum tertarik.

"Kau yakin subae? Apa benar Kibum oppa menyatakan cinta padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya "Wae? Kalian tak percaya padaku? Apa aku sebegitu tak pantasnya untuk seorang Kim Kibum?" Tanya Hyukjae lirih

"A-ani sunbae bukan itu maksud kami. Maaf jika perkataan adik kembarku ini menyinggungmu. Dia memang suka berbicara seenaknya" Ryeowook yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Taka pa, aku mengerti. Awalnya aku juga tak yakin saat Kibum menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi selama 10 bulan ini … walau dia tetap dingin padaku setidaknya dia tak menolak keberadaanku. Dan bagiku itu semua sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan hatiku bahwa kami memang sepasang kekasih" Jawab Hyukjae panjang lebar diiringi dengan gummy smilenya "Jadi, sekarang bisakah aku yang bertanya pada kalian?"

"Tentu, sunbae mau bertanya apa?" Kata Ryeowook dengan nada ramah

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa nama kalian? Sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan. Naneun Lee Hyukjae imnida" Kata Hyukjae

"Oh… naneun Cho Ryeowook dan yang ini Cho Kyuhyun adik kembarku"Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun

"Jinja? Kalian kembar?" Tanya Hyukjae tak percaya

"Ne, sunbae"

"Tapi kenapa wajah kalian berbeda?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung

"Ck, kau itu bodoh ya. Kami ini kembar tak identik" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak sopan

"Bahkan sifat kalian berbeda 1800" Gumam Hyukjae

"Haha begitulah kami, sunbae"Kekeh Ryeowook

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja aku eonni agar terdengar lebih akrab"Kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan kelas X2 "Nah ini kelas kalian, masuklah kedalam sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Nanti saat istirahat aku akan kesini lagi untuk mengajak kalian berkeliling melihat-lihat sekolah ini"

"Ne, kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ne eonni, annyeong~~" Pamit Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa & siswi keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka ataupun sekedar untuk beristirahat di taman sekolah. Namun diantara banyaknya siswa & siswi yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas terdapat dua orang yeoja yang masih setia berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Ish lama sekali sih, aku sudah lapar Wookie. Lebih baik kita telpon Kibum oppa saja untuk menemui kita disini" Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar.

"Aigo…. Bersabarlah sebentar Kyu" Kata Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Tapi kita sudah menunggu 15 menit disini Wookie, seperti orang bodoh saja" Gerutu Kyuhyun

"Sabar Kyu"

"Annyeong" sebuah suara mengintrupsi perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau sunbae? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau ingin kami lumutan eoh!" Kata Kyuhyun ketus

"Aish…. Kau ini kenapa ketus sekali padaku?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ck, berhenti membuang-buang waktu sunbae. Ayo cepat kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" Titah Kyuhyun

"Aigoo… kau ini sudah ketus tak sabaran. Yasudah ayo kita ke kantin setelah itu kita akan keliling sekolah" Ajak Hyukjae

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi meminta untuk di isi. Setelah puas makan, mereka pergi berkeliling Shinwa Highschool dengan Hyukjae sebagai tour guide nya. Hyukjae menjelaskan satu-persatu ruangan yang mereka lewati sambil sesekali menjelaskan berbagai ekskul yang ada di sekolah itu, hingga kini tibalah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan .

"Cha… disinilah ruang osis kita. Aku ada keperluan sebentar kalian mau tunggu disini atau mau ikut masuk?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Kami ikut masuk saja. Aku tak mau harus menunggumu disini, seperti orang bodoh" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

Hyukjae menghela nafas "Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau tahan terus bersama dengannya Wookie-ah" Kata Hyukjae

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung memberi death glarer untuk Hyukjae sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Annyeong~~~~"Sapa Hyukjae saat ia sudah masuk kedalam ruang osis. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sampai retina matanya membidik sesosok namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kibummie~~~"

_**GREB**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyukjae langsung mendekap leher Kibum dari belakang. Tak di perdulikannya kalau-kalau sang korban pemelukan tercekik akibat perbuatannya. Kibum adalah wakil ketua osis karenaitulah dia sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang osis hanya untuk sekedar membaca buku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kibum

"Aku disuruh mengambil kunci ruang cheerleaders" Jawab Hyukjae masih tetap memeluk Kibum dari belakang, sedangkan Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tanpa menyadari dua orang yeoja terabaikan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"YA! Bukankah kau bilang kau ada selesaikan urusanmu dan kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya" Terikan Kyuhyun berhasil merusak Kihyuk moment yang diciptakan oleh Hyukjae dengan susah payah.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, Kbum pun menolehkan wajahnya " Oh! Ada kalian juga, apa kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Kibum pada adik sepupunya

"Kau jahat oppa, kenapa kau tak berkunjung ke kelas kami?" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk

"Jangan dengarkan dia oppa. Kami sudah makan, oppa tak perlu khawatir"Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menenangkan

Hyukjae yang merasa terabaikan mempoutkan bibir plumnya "Kibummiee~~ kenapa hanya mereka saja yang kau tanyakan?"

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah Hyukjae "Tak perlu ku tanyakan pun aku sudah tau. Aku bisa mencium bau susu strawberry dari mulutmu"Jawab Kibum santai

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "Oh iya, dimana Yesung oppa?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

"Eh? Sungie oppa kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba eoh? mengagetkaku saja" Kata Hyukjae

Namja yang di panggil Yesung itu hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Hyukjae yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku hmm?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Hyukjae

"Aku disuruh oleh Heechul eonni untuk mengambil kunci ruang cheerleaders yang katanya di pegang oleh ketua osis. Jadi, ayo cepat berikan padaku!" Kata Hyukjae sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk itu. kau tak merindukan oppa eoh?" Yesung pura-pura merajuk

"Ck, hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu hyung. Sudah cepat berikan kuncinya agar aku bisa kembali membaca dengan tenang" Kata Kibum dengan nada dingin nan menusuk

"Ne ne ne…. ini kuncinya. Eh? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Yesung saat matanya tak sengaja melihat dua orang yeoja yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

"Mereka itu adik sepupunya Kibummie, mereka murid baru di sini. Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada ketua osis kita" Kata Hyukjae

"Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kata Kyuhyun singkat, sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja terdiam sambil terus menatap dengan intens sang ketua osis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menyikut pinggang Ryeowook.

"A-annyeong Cho Ryeowook imnida, bangapsemnida sunbaenim" Ryeowook memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ssst Kyu" bisik Ryeowook sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukannya" Sambung Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung "Nae wajangnim" Lanjut Ryeowook memperjelas maksud dari perkataanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne oppa, Kibummie. Papai~~" Pamit Hyukjae pada Yesung dan Kibum "Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya" Ajak Hyukjae pada Kyuwook

"Oppa, sunbae, kami pergi dulu annyeong~~" Pamit Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun mengikuti Hyukjae

"Kita mau kemana lagi sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ke lapangan basket, aku harus menyerahkan kunci ini pada kapten cheerleaders, sekalian kita lihat latihan tim cheerleaders dan tim basket. Mungkin saja kalian tertarik masuk tim cheerleaders" Jawab Hyukjae

"Ck aku tak tertarik mengikuti apapun" Ucap Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Setealah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung lapangan basket. Ditengah lapangan terlihat tim basket sedang berlatih sedangkan di pinggir lapangan tim cheerleaders sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan penyemangat. Hyukjae pun mengajak Kyuwook untuk mendekat agar bisa melihat dengan jelas kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh tim basket dan tim pemandu sorak tersebut.

"Hai semuanya" Sapa Hyukjae pada anggota tim cheerleaders

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah kau ambil kan kuncinya?" Tanya sang kapten Cheer

"Ne eonnie, aku sudah mengambilnya" Jawab Hyukjae

"Mereka siapa Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin, sahabat Hyukjae

"Mereka murid baru, adik sepupunya Kibum" Jawab Hyukjae

"Kyaaaa…. Jadi kalian adik sepupunya Kibum, sang pangeran sekolah" Pekik para anggota cheer kecuali Sungmin dan Heechul sang kapten.

"Ne sunbae~~~" Jawab Ryeowook riang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah laku para yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa~~ kyeopta" Pekik para yeoja itu

"Sudah-sudah sekarang kalian lanjutkan latihannya, dan kau Hyukkie cepat ganti pakaianmu" Perintah Heechul

"Siap kapten" Hyukjae pun bergegas pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Kyuwook duduk di bangku penonton

Malas untuk melihat para yeoja anggota tim cheer yang tak menarik menurut Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh athletisnya sedang mendribel bola. Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan namja itu, mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"Wookie..." Panggil Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang namja.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang merasa namanya di panggil.

"Aku sudah menemukannya Wookie" Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Ryeowook.

"Apa?"

"My prince" Jawab Kyuhyun sambilmenyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELET?**

Part 1 update! Ottokhe? Masih minat untuk dilanjut ngga?

Mian kalo aku updatenya lama, maaf kalo part 1 ini mengecewakan dan banyak typo

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow dan favorite ff saya^^

Jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^

See you next part


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **_My Cool Boyfriend and His Cousin_**

Author : Hyena

Cast : Kim Kibum , Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Kim yongwoon and ect

Pairing : main Kihyuk slight : Wonkyu, Yewook, WonChul

Leght : 2/?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan sudah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersekolah di Shinwa Highschool, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan club basket dan menjabat sebagai manager tim basket membantu Park Gyuri. Sedangkan Ryeowook memutuskan bergabungdengan club cheerleaders meskipun awalnya ia ingin menjadi anggota osis namun tak bisa.

Selama sebulan ini mereka selalu melaporkan perkembangan hubungan Kibum dan Hyukjae pada ahjuma mereka yaitu Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan ibu dari Kibum, tak lupa juga mereka melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menarik perhatian dari namja yang mereka incar.

Seperti Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi manager tim basket, ia selalu memanfaatkan waktu latihan tim basket untuk mendekati Siwon, meskipun ia mempunyai saingan yaitu Heechul namun Kyuhyun pantang menyerah. Sedangkan Ryeowook, setiap akan melakukan latihan cheer ia akan mengajukan diri untuk mengambil kunci ruang club agar ia dapat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Usaha mereka selama sebulan ini memanglah membuahkan hasil, kini mereka sudah mulai dekat dengan namaja yang menjadi incaran mereka. Seperti hari ini saat jam istirahat tiba Ryeowook langsung bergegas menuju ruang osis.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu ber-cat cokelat itu , setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Oppa~~ apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada seorang namja yang sedang membaca sebuah proposal kegiatan salah satu club.

"Ani, wae?" Kata namja itu

"Aku membuatkan bekal untuk oppa dan aku ingin mengajak oppa untuk makan bersama" Ucap Ryeowook

"Bekal buatanmu?" Tanya namja itu

"Ne, Sungie oppa" Jawab Ryeowook riang

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Ajak namja itu yang ternyata adalah Yesung, setelah meletakkan proposal yang sedari tadi ia baca keatas meja. Ia pun mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Yesung antusias

"Nasi goreng kimci" Ryeowook membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa "Kuharap oppa menyukainya" Lanjut Ryeowook

Yesung mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut "Oppa pasti suka, karena masakanmu selalu enak. Oppa sarankan setelah lulus nanti sebaiknya kau menjadi seorang koki"

Ryeowook merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung. Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka pun mulai memakan bekal buatan Ryeowook, kegiatan ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Wookie.. akhir minggu depan, apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Yesung setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ani, wae oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook, sesungguhnya saat ini jantung Ryeowook berdetak sangat cepat menanti jawaban dari Yesung.

"Oppa ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk menemani oppa survey ke tempat yang akan di gunakan untuk latihan bersama oleh tim basket dan tim cheer. Kau sudah dengar soal itu kan?" Tanya Yesung

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya imut "Ne oppa aku sudah mendengarnya dari Heechul eonni. Tapi kenapa harus oppa yang survey?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Itu sudah tugas oppa, setiap ada club yang ingin mengadakan kegiatan di dalam ataupun luar sekolah, mereka harus membuat proposal untuk di serahkan kepada osis terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu barulah osis yang akan menyampaikannya kepada kepala sekolah" jelas Yesung

"Lalu apa oppa juga akan ikut ke acara latihan itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Tentu, oppa akan ikut untuk mengawasi agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan dan memastikan acaranya berjalan sesuai dengan proposal yang mereka ajukan" Jelas Yesung

Mendengar itu Ryeowook tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia akan memiliki waktu lebih untuk bersama Yesung.

.

.

**At Taman Sekolah**

**.**

Ditaman yang terdapat banyak poho rindang itu, terlihat Hyukjae yang sedang terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Sebenarnya sekarang ia sedang menunggu Kibum untuk memakan bekal bersama namun entah mengapa pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu.

_**Flasback**_

_Hyukjae berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang osis untuk menemui kekasihnya namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang osis yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat._

"_Kibum-ah, aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan Hyukjae?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang suaranya sangat Hyukjae kenal yang merupakan kapten tim cheer_

"_Aku juga tak tahu" Jawab sang namja, yang Hyukjae yakini adalah Kibum_

"_Kau tahu, aku sempat berfikir kau menyukai adikku. Karena kulihat selama ini kau sangat menyayanginya" Kata sang yeoja_

"_Aku memang menyayangi adikmu noona" Kata sang namja_

_DEG sungguh perkataan kibum barusan berhasil membuat hati hyukjae bagaikan di tikam pisau yang tajam, mengetahui bahwa namjachingunya menyayangi yeoja lain adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Hyukjae._

"_Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Hyukjae?" Tanya sang yeoja lagi_

"_Entahlah, awalnya sedikit memanfaatkan agar aku terhindar dari yeoja-yeoja berisik itu tapi-.."_

_Hyukjae tak kuat lagi untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Kibum, itu sangat menyakitkan baginya hingga kini ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang osis sambil menangis._

_**Flasback End**_

Sungguh jika Hyukjae mengingat itu, hatinya sungguh terasa sakit. Awalnya ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini tapi salahkan rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada seorang Kim Kibum hingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan meski hatinya tersakiti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu hmm?"Teguran itu sukses menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunanya.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang?" Kata Hyukjae

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Bisakah kita mulai makan sekarang?" Kata Kibum

"Tentu, ayo kita makan" Ajak Hyukjae, ia membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kibum

"Kimbab" Gumam Kibum

"Ne, wae? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Hyukjae takut-takut

"Ani, sini biar kumakan" Kata Kibum

.

.

"Ish Wokkie kemana sih? Selalu saja menghilang saat jam istirahat" Gerutu seorang yeoja bersurai cokelat ikal yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah "Siwon oppa juga tak membalas pesanku, lalu aku harus makan dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun- yeoja yang sejak tadi menggerutu itu- terus berjalan dikoridor sambil mencari keberadaan saudara kembarnya dan namja incarannya. Ia mencari ke tempa-tempat yang mungkin akan di datangi oleh Ryeowook ataupun Siwon namun sudah 15 menit ia mencari tetap tak ia temukan, hingga kini Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman sekolah dan gotcha, ia melihat Kibum dan Hyukjae berada disana. Namun saat ia hendak memanggil keduanya sebuah pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya terkejut, hingga Kyuhyun mengantupkan lagi mulutnya.

"Kyu" Sebuah tepukan di bahunya yang disertai dengan panggilan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh? Siwon o-oppa" Kata Kyuhyun saat ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

" Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil Siwon

"A-ah ani oppa, tadi aku… a-aku mencarimu" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya "Mencariku?" Tanya Siwon memastikan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne oppa, aku mau mengajakmu makan bersama. Oppa mau kan?" Kata Kyuhyun disertai dengan puppy eyesnya.

Siwon terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah" Jawabnya

"Yeay" Seru Kyuhyun "Ayo oppa kita ke kantin" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon meninggalkan taman sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Mian updatenya lama, ian kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan mian klo chap ini pendek dan ada typo

dan sepertinya ff ini bakal jadi 5 atau 6 chapter atau mungkin lebih hehe

Terimakasih bagi yang udah follow, fav & review ff ini, jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^

See you next chap ^^


End file.
